1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor card package and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices, such as portable moving picture players, digital cameras, etc. become increasingly lightweight, thin, compact, and multifunctional, various auxiliary storage devices such as memory cards have become widely used. In general, the memory cards have a controller chip and non-volatile memory chips.
However, the memory cards need various types of packages to correspond to different designs of the electronic devices. For example, the memory cards available in the market are configured to meet various specifications including those of multi-media cards (MMCs), reduced size multi-media cards (RSMMCs), and micro-multi-media cards (MMC micros).
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional multi-media card (MMC), and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line I-I′ of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional MMC 21 includes a housing 26 composed of a printed circuit board 23 and a main body 25.
Bond fingers 33 and 34 are disposed on one side of the printed circuit board 23, and external terminals 24 are disposed on the other side of the printed circuit board 23. First and second memory chips 27 and 28 are stacked on the printed circuit board 23. Also, a controller chip 29 is disposed adjacent to the memory chips 27 and 28 on the printed circuit board 23. The controller chip 29 and the memory chips 27 and 28 are electrically connected to the corresponding bond fingers 34 and 33 by bonding wires 31, respectively.
The main body 25 covers the printed circuit board 23, the controller chip 29, and the memory chips 27 and 28. The main body 25 is usually formed of a thermosetting resin.
FIG. 3 is a plan view of a conventional reduced size multi-media card (RSMMC), and FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view taken along line II-II′ of FIG. 3.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional RSMMC 41 includes a housing 46 composed of a printed circuit board 43 and a main body 45. The housing 46 of the RSMMC 41 is smaller than the housing 26 of the MMC 21.
Bonding fingers 53 and 54 are disposed on one side of the printed circuit board 43, and external terminals 44 are disposed on the other side of the printed circuit board 43. First and second memory chips 47 and 48 are stacked on the printed circuit board 43. Also, a controller chip 49 is disposed on the second memory chip 48. The controller chip 49 and the memory chips 47 and 48 are electrically connected to the corresponding bond fingers 54 and 53 by bonding wires 51, respectively.
The main body 45 covers the printed circuit board 43, the controller chip 49, and the memory chips 47 and 48. The main body 45 is usually formed of a thermosetting resin.
However, to implement packages having different sizes, for example, the MMC 21 and the RSMMC 41 illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 4, different manufacturing processes and equipment are required. These processes and equipment reduce production efficiency and raise production cost.
Different types of memory cards having a plurality of memory chips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,331 B2 entitled “Semiconductor Device and Method of Manufacturing the Same” by Masuda, et al.